


分手了！

by xiaoyaowan



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan
Kudos: 9





	分手了！

I ain't got no love for you  
I ain't got no love

听着他唱的这首英文单曲，单曲循环了好久好久，就像自虐一样，听到后来郁闷的按了暂停把音乐掐了，烦躁的撸了撸头发，还是郁闷，周围人早就看出来他的不爽了，满脸写着“我不高兴，生人勿近”。但是没法劝，他任由自己被这样的情绪占满，然后上课工作，只要被其他事占据时间，他就能忘记已经分手了这件事。

说起分手，说白了也就是无关紧要的小事，到后来互相埋怨冷战，然后冲动之下提了分手，明明他只是缺了点安全感，只要哄哄他就好了呀。

没想到假期结束，他乘上了返程的飞机，两个人也没能和好，假期本就工作多，为数不多相处的时光也被争吵填满，还没腻歪多少时间，就以分手告终。

他默默叹了口气，在忙碌了一阵之后，终于又有推不掉的活动必须回国，这天活动结束他没有回酒店，而是直接去了k的家里，他事先问过了，k今天有拍摄但是已经结束了，晚上也没应酬，早就回家了，他打算先过去，但是过去要说什么还没想好。

到了门口想不到他的指纹还能打开k的家门，y暗自感叹，“他竟然还没删我的指纹？”就这么突兀的进了本属于两个人的家门。

k听见响动走出来看到站在玄关的他，也是愣了愣，但是没开口，表情冷漠的像不认识他一样，气氛僵持不下，还是y先开了口，“你说的，你不再爱我了，但不介意我联络是吗，那我能找你做吗”听他说完k心下震动，心想自己什么时候说过，然后反应过来好像是歌词，y说完就想撤回，可惜这是对话不是微信。

等到他被k一把拉过摔到床上的时候，他知道，已经不能反悔了。身上的衣服被粗暴的除去，没了往日那些温柔的前戏，k拿过润滑液往手里挤了一坨，就随手往床边一扔，扒开他的大腿，就往后穴抹，被润滑液冰凉的温度刺激了一下后穴，y不自觉的后缩了一下，双腿想并拢，又被k用腿直接顶开，后穴就这么暴露在空气里。

手势并不温柔的按着圈碾压，感觉到穴口有些松软后就插入了一根手指，太久没做的身体，还不适应异物的入侵，疼的y倒吸一口冷气，却咬着嘴唇不让声音泄出来，手指从一根加到两根后，k就开始慢慢抽插起来，y的额头被细汗打湿，阴茎也有抬头的迹象，双手紧紧攥着床单，房间里只剩下两人粗重的呼吸声。

等到后穴有些适应了之后，k也不再隐忍，举着他的肉棒就直直地大力捅进y的后穴，y吃痛的叫了一声，因为太粗了，后穴还没开拓完全，根本承受不了，痛的他溢出了生理盐水，睫毛被打湿，自以为很凶的说了句“出去！你出去！”不断扭动腰肢想要把后穴的东西推出去，双手也不断拍打推拒着眼前人。

k也不恼，单手就控制住了他的两个手腕，另一只手抓住乱动的腰肢，“出去？你夹那么紧我怎么出去？”随后还更用力的往里顶了顶，y挣脱不了，泪水终于止不住的流了下来，k却仿佛没看见似的，开始用力抽动起来，一下一下都擦过他的敏感点，y重重咬着嘴唇忍着不愿呻吟出声，k就更加大力的抽插，退到小穴入口然后再重重顶入。

两人都没再说话，只是不停的做，k不再禁锢他的双手，y攀附上他的肩膀，双手在背后挠出不少红痕，双腿被k翻折到胸口，压着他狠狠的顶操，y终于忍不住了微张着嘴呼吸着空气，娇喘声就在k的耳边响起，刺激的下身又涨大了一些，急需发泄，只能更用力的操干才能缓解，y吃痛的一口咬在他的肩膀，留下了一个不浅的牙印。

阴茎终于在后穴不断的研磨下射了出来，一股股浓精射在k的小腹上，k低头看了看，摸了一点恶劣的把白浊涂在y的脸上，随即又开始猛烈的操干，终于内壁被高热的精液射满，y失神了一会儿，低声喘息后以为这就结束了。

没想到k根本没打算放过他，抽出还半硬着的阴茎，一把将他翻转过来，让他跪趴在床上，随即k一条腿半跪着，另一条腿就这么弓着，掰开他的后穴就开始第二轮操干，这个姿势不仅进的深，而且他可以更用力，肉壁被摩擦的感觉快要烧起来似的，y的头就这么埋在枕头上。

以前k顾着他的身体，从来没有用过这个体位和姿势，实在是太深了，k好似还觉得不够似的，手按住他的后颈让他不能逃脱开，后穴不断被贯穿，到达了前所未有的深度，y被顶撞着控制不住自己的身体，偏头看到了k的脚踝，便用手扶着他的脚踝，鬼使神差的伸出小舌舔了一下。换来了k更加肆无忌惮的抽插顶操，以及今天见面的第二句话，“操”。

眼泪咽湿了枕头，一块小小的水迹晕开，喉咙已经有些沙哑，他已经叫不出来了，颤抖着伸手抚摸上自己平坦的小腹，感觉到了那根火热的肉棒正在如何大力贯穿他的内壁，不仅后穴能清楚的感知到偾张的脉络，手心好似好像也能感觉到肉棒的凸起，隔着小腹上下疯狂地律动着。

后穴开始有些迟来的痛感，手从小腹移开后便拽着枕头承受着他放肆的入侵，不时还发出细碎的呻吟，泪水和津液还有其它体液把床上弄的一片狼藉，斑驳不堪。k却没打算就这样放过他，等到他再一次被操射后，仿佛终于想起了前戏似的，开始吻他，从嘴唇到胸口，唇瓣被吮吸到红肿，还被虎牙磕到破了一点皮，胸口的两个乳头被舔到水光一片，灵活的舌尖挑逗着那一点，卷进口中用力嘬弄，不断舔咬，乳头早就变得肿胀不堪，充血到有些发疼，细看好像还有牙印。

终于放过他的乳头后，又一路下移，在他大腿根也留下很多暧昧痕迹后，k把他抱到了更衣室的落地镜前。在他身后用双手掰开他细长的双腿后，一个挺入，阴茎就毫无阻碍的进入了那个还湿热的小穴，先前遗留在里面的精液被操弄的流出来一些又被顶进去，因为快速的抽插而打出了一些白沫，y看着镜子里的自己，浑身都是红紫色的吻痕还有咬痕，斑斑点点布满全身，一看就是被蹂躏过的样子。

连接着的后穴更是被抽插到红肿不堪，穴口的软肉每次抽出时都会随着阴茎外翻出来一点，随后又随着肉棒的插入被顶进去。脸上更是布满了泪痕，还有刚刚被他抹的已经干涸的白浊，因为一直在被迫承受，嘴总是微张些想要汲取更多空气，津液就这样顺着嘴角流下。

看着镜中的自己，他已经有些失神，被欲望裹挟着就像在海上漂浮的一叶扁舟，只会在欲海沉浮。下身早就什么都射不出来了，却还在滴着爱液，想要逃开还被k按住肩膀，于是偏过头，却被k抓住下巴强迫他看着镜子里的自己是如何被他贯穿的。

终于感觉到身后的肉棒越发炙热，抽插也变得更为猛烈，入耳都是臀肉被撞击的啪啪声，还有被操熟了的后穴不断分泌出液体混合着精液传递来的暧昧水声，y转头张开嘴伸出了一点小舌，随着呼吸颤抖着，喉咙里不自觉得发出了难耐的呜嘤声，看着红润饱满的嘴唇和勾引人的小舌在自己眼前晃，k低头再次深深地吻住了他，卷着那条勾人的小舌到自己口中交缠，重重吮吸到他舌根发麻，下身猛地一个深挺，一股股精液把后穴再次灌满。

拔出之后k就起身去了卫生间，y躺倒在更衣室的地毯上，才想起来这块地毯是他选的，因为他以前不爱穿拖鞋，总是光脚在地上走，之后才买了这块地毯，柔软又舒适，踩着特别舒服，现在躺在上面也感觉不到冷，只觉得后穴好像还没习惯突然的空虚，翕张的时候把精液挤出来，流到大腿根，又滴落在地毯上。

心里想着，k那么洁癖，地毯这下真要不得了，可能明天就会被他处理掉了，然后想想这又好像不关自己的事了，随即便失去了意识昏睡了过去。

等到再次醒过来，已是第二天下午，身上好像挺干爽的，k应该是替他清理过了，除了浑身酸痛，连翻身都困难外，也就后穴有些火辣辣的疼，这才有些后悔自己昨天的冲动。

这时听见了k的脚步声，他也不说话就这么看着他，k和他对视一眼后，默默把他翻了个身，伸手拿起床头柜的药膏，把被子掀开了一些，就往他后穴涂抹，这次倒没有冰凉的感觉刺激到他了，k应该是用手温捂热过药膏了，动作轻柔的涂抹着也不说话，y却有些别扭，扭着腰想逃，被k轻轻拍了下屁股“别动”

y气呼呼的撅着嘴也不说话，就这么趴在枕头上生闷气，昨天那么用力不节制，做到快凌晨，现在还凶我，前男友了不起啊！

这时k却凑到他眼前，突然这么一张帅脸在眼前y有点懵，就听见k用两个人才能听见的气音说道“地毯脏了可以丢了换新的，男友弄丢了也可以换新的，但是我这人特别特别恋旧，所以请问前男友愿不愿意再给我一次机会，搬过来和我再去买块新地毯呢？”

“哦”y撇撇嘴回了一个字，却不敢再看他，眼神转了转才说“我饿了”

k叹了口气，凑近亲了亲他额头“我去做”，就转身走了。等他出了卧室，y才痴痴的笑起来，露出了这段时间以来久违的笑容。

不过说起来，昨天k做的那么不管不顾，到后来也还是有所克制的，所以除了痛了点后穴使用过度有点肿以外并没有把他弄伤。更何况他也很爽，很久没那么痛快的做了。而且当初提分手的也是他，弄丢了的男友他又找回来，好像是有点理亏，那这波就扯平了！


End file.
